Misaratus Avius
by RaveOfHorror
Summary: Cassius and Dahlia are Sirius Black's children. Only Sirius, Remus, and few others know. When their Mother sends them to Hogwarts, Cassius has a plan to kill Sirius. Dahlia just wants the truth. As always things are never what they seem. Disregards HP 3-7


Chapter One- The Sorting

~*~Dahlia Black~*~

"Dahlia, keep up you don't want to miss the train do you? Now where is Cassius? Igor said they would be here early." said, a slightly short woman with dark red hair. Her thirteen yearold daughter trailed behind already missing the few friends she'd made in her two years at Beauxbaton Academy in France.

"I don't know why we have to go to Hogwarts, I don't know anyone there," She grumbled, making her mother smile.

"Because I want you two together and close so that I don't have to keep shuttling between France and Bulgaria to see the two of you, besides you'll make new friends," Rose said, ruffling her daughter's hair.

"Thanks Mum..I'll see you soon," Dahlia muttered, as she stood in front of the Scarlet train.

"Have fun and make friends, I love you Dahlia," Rose said, hugging her tightly and kissing her head.

"Right, love you Mum," she said, before walking miserably onto the train. Dahlia searched for her brother to no avail, every once in a while she would open a compartment door full of rowdy boys. She was not used to this, having gone to an all girls' school her first two years.

After a few more tries, Dahlia eventually settled on the last compartment she opened. There was a strange man sleeping against the wall and three students who looked to be around her age. "Hello, mind if I sit here?" Dahlia asked, making the three look up. Immediately the black haired boy seemed dazed. Dahlia smiled at him as he nodded slowly. She sat down next to the sleeping man and looked from the girl to the two boys.

"I'm Dahlia. I'm just transferring from Beauxbaton Academy," she said, holding out her hand.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Harry and Ron," said the girl with bushy brown hair. She was the first to react to Dahlia as the other two merely nodded speechless.

"Nice to meet you all," she said, smiling. Perhaps Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad after all.

-Cassius Black-

"This is ridiculous, couldn't I stay at Durmstrang?" asked the thirteen year old boy. He was slightly bulkier than the average thirteen yearold boy and an expert at Quidditch.

"I am sorry Cassius but, it is your mother's wish to have you transferred to Hogwarts. You will be missed and do not forget to keep correspondence," said, Professor Igor Karkaroff, High Master of Durmstrang Institute of Magic.

"Yes Sir," Cassius muttered before he stepped onto the platform. Professor Karkaroff then left excusing himself to Rose before she hurried over to her lost looking son.

"Oh Cassius you look wonderful, I'm so sorry I couldn't see you this summer, but I had to take care of some business, Dahlia is already on the train please make sure that she is alright," Rose said, as she hugged him.

"I still don't see why you had to make us come here Mum," Cassius said, looking moody.

"I told your sister that it's because I want you two near me, and don't worry Cassius, you'll make new friends, I promise. And, remember to stay out of trouble and likewise for your sister," Rose said, before stepping off the platform. "I love you Cassius," Rose called out as he hurried onto the train.

"Can't make any promises, love you Mum," he called back, as the train began to speed off.

Cassius walked opening compartment doors like his sister had before he finally found her. "Cassius, why were you so late?" Dahlia asked, making the three turn to look at him.

"Not that it's any of your business but, there was a party lastnight at Durmstrang in my honor," Cassius answered, plopping down next to her.

"Figures, your Bulgarian buddies would be mourning your leave, did you see Mum?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah I did, she said to stay out of trouble," Cassius replied, finally turning to face the three others. "Who are you?" he asked, looking straight at the black haired boy, who he'd noticed was staring at his sister.

"Harry Potter, who are you?" he said, making Dahlia's eyes widen.

"Harry Potter, huh? Well, if you want to keep being the Boy Who Lived you better stop staring at my sister," Cassius said, making Dahlia elbow him in the ribs.

"Cassius shut up!" Dahlia hissed when suddenly, everything became cold and dark. Suddenly it was as if he would never be happy again. Dahlia gasped as a Dementor entered the room. Harry seemed to have passed out, and Cassius was fairly close to doing so before the sleeping man awoke and used the Patronus charm therefore sending the Dementor away.

Hermione and Ron helped Harry up into the seat as he began to open his eyes. After a quick explanation Prof. Lupin leaves to check on everyone else and to see why the train had stopped in the first place.

For the rest of the way Cassius and Dahlia didn't speak a word, instead listening to the whispers of the other three. When they finally got up to the castle, Cassius and Dahlia were pulled aside to get sorted before the first years. "Everyone may I have your attention please, we are going to sort two new students before the sorting of the first years. Dahlia Black," Professor McGonagall announced, holding the sorting hat. Dahlia stood and walked, turning male heads as she made her way to the stood.

She sat down and showed no emotion as Professor McGonagall placed the hat over her unruly yet smooth and shining curls. "Ah, a member of the Black and Darkhold families, Pureblood yet compassionate, intelligent, yet troublesome. I know just where to put you….GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled, making the Gryffindor table explode in cheers and applause.

As she got to the Gryffindor table Cassius high fived her and said, "See you in a minute." Dahlia smiled, though her mind was full of new questions. She took a seat next to Harry before turning her attention to her brother once more, wondering which house he would be sorted in.

"Cassius Black," Professor McGonagall called, making Cassius stand up. He walked past students making female heads turn, making his walk turn more into a strut than anything.

"He's got to be in Gryffindor, all the Weasley's are," whispered a random student.

Sitting onto the stool his sister had just vacated, Cassius frowned wondering what his mates from Durmstrang were up to at the moment. "Another of the Houses of Black and Darkhold, an interesting combination considering that Sirius Black and Rose Darkhold were not what you would have called friends. Still, I know where to put you Mr. Black…SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled, making the Slytherin table cheer. Cassius however was not feeling quite so cheerful. Though his High Master had spoken of Slytherin in high praise, Cassius had wished to be put into his mother's old house, like his sister had.

"That's Dragon Shit! I demand a re-sort!" Cassius ranted.

"All sortings are final, sit down Mr. Black," Professor Snape said, in a particularly venomous tone.

"Get your huge nose out of my face, Sir," Cassius said, making the all but the Slytherin's snicker.

"Detention, Saturday Mr. Black, do not be late," Snape said, walking back to the Head's table.

Cassius muttered a few choice words before skulking over to the Slytherin table in misery. The Slytherins wouldn't make any room so Cassius shoved a couple of rather large boys out of his way and sat next to a pale blonde boy with a scowl on his face. After the Banquet everyone started heading back to their Houses.

"See you in the morning," Dahlia called out to Cassius.

"Yeah, if I live," Cassius muttered, as they went their separate ways. When Cassius got down to the dungeons a Prefect told him where he would be staying for the rest of his years.

"So you're the new one. Better watch yourself, Gryffindor lover," said the blonde idiot.

"I don't know who you think you are but, you better step off blondie," Cassius said, standing to full height.

"I'm Draco Malfoy and this is my house," he said, sneering at Cassius.

"Well, I'm Cassius Black and I don't care who you are you stupid prick," Cassius said, pushing Draco. Pulling out his wand, Cassius pointed it at the three angry Slytherins. "Try anything and I'll make sure you never use your trouser snakes," Cassius threatened, the gleam in his eye seemed to be enough to make the three back off.

After getting ready, Cassius got into his bed and closed the emerald hangings and lay awake for ages until his eyes finally closed and he fell asleep.

**A/N: So there you have it. The first chapter of this fanfiction. It is a joint fic with a good friend of mine. Books 3-7 are disregarded for the most part. I hope you like it though. If you want to hear Lupin's explanation you should either watch Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban or watch the movie.**


End file.
